1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding roof, especially a sliding and lifting roof, for motor vehicles with a cover which selectively closes or at least partially exposes a roof opening formed in a fixed part of the vehicle roof, and with a movable gutter which comes to rest under the rear edges of the cover and roof opening in the closed position of the cover, and is joined by at least one connection arm to parts of the cover or a cover reinforcing part which is located at a distance from the rear edge of the cover, and which is pressed against the bottom of the cover and the fixed vehicle roof part in the closed position of the cover by a corresponding prestress of the connection arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sliding roof of the type to which this invention relates is known from German Patent No. 34 44 606. A construction with flexible connection arms and especially of their attachment to the vehicle roof is not described in this publication which, in particular, relates to rigidly made connection arms which are coupled at one end to pivot on the cover and at the other end pivotally support the gutter, springs being provided to preload the stiff connection arms in the direction toward the inner side of the cover. A similar construction with stiff connection arms which are coupled to the cover and which, however, rigidly supports the gutter is known from Publish Japanese Patent Application No. 61-27724, which likewise relates to a sliding vehicle roof.